Hitherto, memory medium using a solid-state memory as a memory element is used as a memory medium for information signal. Since the memory medium using the solid-state memory can be formed compact while ensuring large memory capacity, further miniaturization of the recording and/or reproducing apparatus using such memory medium can be realized.